


暂停的时间

by bbhlty



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhlty/pseuds/bbhlty
Summary: ooc,不是拉郎文一切为了剧情需要当作同名同姓看即可  请勿上升真人
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Kim Taehyung | V/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	暂停的时间

我做了一个梦，李泰容迷迷糊糊的想着。

从枕的发麻的手臂上抬起头来，恍恍惚惚间他看见面前一个背着光的人，李泰容晃著有点发昏的脑袋眯着眼睛想要看清楚，他低着头翻看手上的书，那人的身影和梦中的人重合在一起。

我现在还在梦里吗，不然为什么⋯⋯

“泰——⋯⋯”不对，不可能是他，他不可能出现在这里。

李泰容刚才惊讶的从座位上站起来发出不小的声响，引起对面那人的注意。

两人四目相对。

面前的少年流着眼泪，

他看上去就像易碎品那般脆弱⋯⋯

边伯贤被那双悲伤的眼睛吸引着，移不开眼睛。

上课的钟声打破这诡异的寂静。

李泰容回过神来别开目光胡乱的收拾桌上的东西，仓惶逃走。

边伯贤正想叫住他，却被身后响起的声音顿住“您怎么还在这里闲晃，都上课时间了。”是早上带他认识环境的教导主任。

“啊抱歉，我看书看得太入迷一不小心忘记时间，我这就去教室。”

他想，既然是这间学校的学生以后就不可能没有机会遇到。

“泰容，你怎么现在才来，都上课了。”李泰容走到座位旁他的邻座好友李永钦担忧的看着他，“啊，嗯我今天早上睡过头了，抱歉。”李泰容试着平复心情扯开一个安抚的笑容。

刷啦，教室的门被打开，走进来一个年轻男子，“各位同学，我是你们未来两年的新老师边伯贤，请多指教。”边伯贤站在讲台上目光扫视台下的同学，突然注意到从他进入教室的瞬间就一直盯着他的李泰容惊讶的视线。

“泰容？你认识他吗？”李永钦也注意到李泰容脸上的表情“嗯...刚才在路上见过。”李泰容没想到还会再见到他，更没想到他会是班上的新老师。

“为了更快认识大家，现在就来点名吧，叫到名字的同学请举手，李永钦”

“有！”

“李泰容...李泰容...李泰容！”

“...啊有！”被李永钦手肘撞了一下才回过神来的李泰容看到台上的边伯贤正在看他，慌张的低下头来。

边伯贤也没想到这么快就又遇到，而且还是班上的学生，不过他奇怪的地方可不止一两个，尤其是他看自己的眼神。

“今天课就上到这里，李泰容同学到我办公室来一下。”边伯贤说完就走了出去。

听到下课钟声正松了口气的李泰容听到边伯贤的话瞬间僵硬，他知道边伯贤肯定要问他早上那件事。

就在李泰容拖拖拉拉走到办公室的时候边伯贤已经坐在位置上等他了。

“不用那么紧张，我又不会吃了你，我找你来只是想问你早上的事。”看着李泰容一脸紧张边伯贤笑了笑。

“嗯...早上我是不小心被沙子迷了眼睛才会哭的。”边伯贤注意到李泰容手紧紧的抓住衣角，“...好吧，我知道了。话说，我们之前是不是在哪见过？”

“咦？今天是我们第一次见面啊。”李泰容仔细的看着边伯贤的脸，没印象曾经在哪见过，自己早上为什么会把他认错，明明连名字也不一样。

“是吗，那没事了，你可以走了。”

从办公室离开的李泰容看到在门口探头探脑的李永钦，“啊泰容，怎么样，老师说什么了？”李永钦一看到李泰容出来立刻就蹭到李泰容身边一边走一边问他。

“嗯...没什么...他问我以前是不是在哪见过。”

“什么！他真的这么问？”李永钦突然提高声量吓了李泰容一跳，“你突然那么那么大声干嘛？这句话怎么了？”

“哎呀，这不是老套的搭讪方式吗？难道老师对你—”李永钦兴奋的话还没说完就被李泰容打断，“才不是，你别想那么多。”

“啊？老师那么年轻帅气又幽默，学校那么多女生都喜欢他。”

“你怎么知道？他不是今天刚来吗？”李泰容诧异的看向李永钦。

“拜托，难得学校出现这么一个帅哥，学校的女生当然不会放过他啊。”李永钦像是看白痴一样的看李泰容，“......”他以前怎么不知道原来李永钦那么八卦。

“那和我又没关系。”李泰容满不在乎的说着“我已经有喜欢的人了。”

“等等，你说什么？你有喜欢的人？什么时候？我怎么不知道。”李永钦激动的大喊大叫。

“初中的时候，不过我们已经分手了。”李泰容说这句话的时候语气淡淡的脸上没什么表情。

李永钦停下脚步，看着李泰容的背影，他想，那肯定是初恋吧，初恋最是难忘...

而且，他从来没有在李泰容脸上看过那种表情。

**我知道我应该忘记你，可是，我真的好想你**

**泰亨...**


End file.
